1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic seesaw apparatus and more particularly to pneumatic amusement devices particularly well suited for use by young children and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Teeter-totters or seesaws have long been popular with young children and air inflatable devices including large figure toys or beach toys, have been increasingly popular as the manufacture of thin, flexible plastic films or sheet material has been developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,318; 3,836,141; 3,884,463 and 3,997,157 disclose pneumatic amusement and seesaw type devices and games that have been provided heretofore.